La infancia de vegeta
by Valentina504
Summary: Es el pasado de vegeta desde que nació y todo lo que paso en la nave de Freezer y como fue el origen de su carácter
1. Capítulo 1

EL NUEVO PRÍNCIPE

Era el año 732 cuando estaba naciendo un nuevo príncipe. En el palacio se podía ver el movimiento de las personas. Algunas nerviosas,en especial los médicos, otras impacientes por el acontecimiento y otros que simplemente no mostraban emoción alguna. El rey era un vivo ejemplo de control por el acontecimiento. Ya que no demostraba,aunque tenia impaciencia y nervios. Solo se dedicaba a caminar por la sala del trono para estar calmado. Asta que de repente entro un soldado.

¡¿Qué quieres?!- dijo el rey algo disgustado ya que estaba nervioso.

Su majestad, me han mandado a informarle que el príncipe ya a nacido_dijo el soldado

¿Y la reina?

Le están haciendo unas pruebas, pero no hay nada serio por lo que se vio en el parto.

Esta bien retírate_dijo el rey de manera fría.

Si, su majestad_ izo una reverencia y se retiro.

El rey sintió mucho alivio, ya que muchas mujeres de su raza morían en los partos de manera inexplicable. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y fue a ver a su esposa e su hijo.

Cuando entro al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa la vio detenidamente. Estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un niño en brazos parecido a el, excepto por el color de piel que era mas claro y en el flequillo llevaba tres mechas. La reina lo miraba y no podía creer ya tenia un hijo. En un momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo en la puerta mirando fijamente hacia lo que tenia en sus brazos. Ella lo miro y le dijo:

¿No piensas venir a ver a tu hijo?_ dijo ella en un tono cariñoso

El rey ignoro la pregunta y entro. Se sentó junto a ella y miro e su hijo, no veía rasgos alguno como la madre. La reina era blanca y el niño un tono tono bronceado y no era tan moreno como el. Lo único que veía mediante parecido a su esposa era el flequillo. Su nariz era como la de el y los ojos todavía no los avían visto ya que estaba dormido.

No se parece nada a ti_dijo el rey si mirar a su esposa.

Ya veremos cuando valla creciendo_ dijo en modo desafiante.

Esperemos que no, yo no quiero a un loco como hijo_ dijo en tono de burla

La reina lo miraba con una cara fulminante al rey. Hasta que este se dio cuenta de la mirada de su esposa. De alguna forma ella le infundio miedo cuando lo miraba así. Estaba tratando de buscar alguna buena excusa para cambian de tema ya que una sola palabra equivocada podía empeorar el temperamento de su mujer. Asta que dio cuenta de que el niño se movía mucho parecía que iba a despertar y al fin abrir los ojos.

Mira parece que va a abrir los ojos_ dijo el rey agradeciendo al niño por sus adentro por hacerlo cambiar de tema.

La reina mira inmediatamente a su hijo. El niño lentamente dando algunos parpadeos abrió los ojos y miro directamente a los que tenia en frente. El niño sin ningún miedo, miraba para donde quería. Pero en especial hacía los que tenia en frente pues le inspiraban confianza.

El rey y la reina miraban detenidamente esos ojos eran como los del padre pero con una esencia de la madre.

Se llamara Vegeta_ dijo el rey ya que lo veía digno de ese nombre.

La reina asintió y saludo a su hijo.

Hola Vegeta, príncipe de todos los saiyajins


	2. LA PRESENTACIÓN A FREEZER

LA PRESENTACIÓN A FREEZER

(hola descargo la responsabilidad que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama)

Ya había pasado una semana del nacimiento del príncipe. La reina estaba completamente contenta con su hijo. Lo cual era raro ya que los saiyajins no formaban lasos de ningún tipo. Pero de igual modo, el príncipe era un caso de muy raro ya que nació del amor de sus padres. En cambio el rey no podía estar tan calmado, ya ,que Freezer quería conocer a su hijo y tenia un muy mal presentimiento. No le decía nada a la reina para no alterarla. Y porque aun se reponía del parto. En un día que el rey y la reina estaban en la sala del trono,se apareció una persona inesperada.

Que tal rey Vegeta, tanto tiempo_ dijo Freezer,saliendo de la nada,con sus 2 acompañantes de siempre.

El rey y la reina se quedaron estáticos ante la osadía de aparecer sin previo aviso. La reina no sabia que hacer, no quería que ese tirano se acercara a su hijo. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Así que pensó en salir, ya que siempre hablaba con el rey respecto de las conquistas. En cambio el rey estaba preocupado por lo que haga su esposa. Pero se resigno y saludo a Freezer.

Bienvenido lord Freezer_ dijo el rey dando una reverencia _ A que se debe esta visita. Había dicho que vendría dentro de una semana más.

Quise pasar a hacer una visita, ya que andaba por aquí ¿Hay algún problema?_dijo pues sabia que eso le molestaba al rey.

No, no hay ningún problema y..._No pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpido.

Oiga, su majestad ¿qué es eso tiene en sus brazos?_ Miraba detenidamente a la reina_ A ya entiendo ese niño ¿es el príncipe verdad? Como no me había dado cuenta ya no tiene esa barriga de antes.

La reina no sabia que hacer si presentárselo, lo cual no quería. Pero no se podía ir así nomas por evidentes motivos. Así que se resigno a solo mostrarse lo, pero no acercarlo demasiado. Se acerco y se los mostró al tirano.

Vaya,vaya pero si se parece mucho al padre,¿como se llama?_dijo Freezer con falsa curiosidad.

Se llama Vegeta_ dijo la reina. Quería irse lo antes posible con su hijo.

Vaya igual que el padre,y ¿de cuanto es su poder?

A nacido con un poder de 1.200_ dijo el rey

Hump es bastante fuerte para ser un recién nacido_ dijo Freezer pues ya estaba pensado algo para el niño, que seria una buena adquisición para su ejercito_Rey Vegeta ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?

Por supuesto_contesto el rey.

La reina ya que se quería ir salio rápidamente de la sala. Dejando al rey con Freezer. Cuando salio del sala,suspiro de alivio. Y vio que el príncipe estaba despertando. Se lo llevo a su habitación sentándose en la cama,con el niño que había empezado a jugar con su cabello,le dijo:

No permitiré que ese tirano te haga algo mi príncipe_ dijo sin distraer al niño de su juego.

* * *

hola a todos espero que les aya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios ;)


	3. TRATO

TRATO

el rey se quedo con Freezer y sus sirvientes Dodoria y zarbon. El rey no sabia que hacer pues Freezer se había dado cuenta de que le quisieron ocultar el niño. O eso pensó hasta que Freezer empezó a hablar.

Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti rey Vegeta_izo una pausa_y se ve que es bastante fuerte.¿Cuánto tiene?

¿Qué cuanto tiene?_dijo el rey confundido. No se esperaba que el tema a discutir fuera su hijo pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

Así es ¿cuanto tiene tu hijo?_dijo un poco más impaciente.

Tiene tres semanas_ dijo el rey

Hump es muy joven y ¿cuándo va a empezar a entrenar?_dijo Freezer

Dentro de unos días empezara a entrenar, esta siendo muy avanzado para su edad_ dijo el rey

¿Cómo que avanzado?_ Dijo Freezer confundido

Es que el nació con un poder demasiado sobresaliente en todo el planeta,para ser un recién nacido ya a dominado lo de caminar y ya esta aprendo a levitar y cuando lo domine comenzara su entrenamiento. Y su inteligencia todavía no esta bien determinada, pero se dice que va a ser bastante astuto y inteligencia_dijo el rey con orgullo

Me parece que estas alardeando sobre tu hijo,es imposible que un niño de tres semana este dominado lo de caminar y es imposible que se sepa que va ser astuto.¿en qué se basan el va a ser inteligente?_ dijo Freezer con malicia.

Que el niño se las arregla para cualquier cosa que quiere, no importa que sea lo consigue, es muy independiente ya de nacido_ Dijo el rey.

Eso es imposible que un mono infante sea así,simplemente esta alardeando y si es verdad, traiga al niño y veamos_ Dijo Zarbon para poder molestar al rey.

Buena idea soldado Zarbon, quiero ver el niño es igual de prometedor_dijo Freezer

El rey se dio cuenta que estaban jugando con el, ¿porqué quería saber tanto de su hijo?

Que no piensas traer al niño,o ¿solo estabas alardeando?_dijo Freezer en tono de burla.

El se resigno a traer a su hijo,pero seria una pela con su esposa por dejar a su hijo. Pues sabia que ella iba a estar buscando algo para irse con el niño.

Fue a buscarlos al cuarto de su hijo pero hay no estaban, fue a su cuarto y tampoco estaban. Se estaba empezando a alarmar, pues su esposa se podía haber ido al pueblo. Pues ella hacía lo que fuera por estar lejos de Freezer. Fue prácticamente corriendo al salón de entrenamiento. Pues también estaba haciendo esperar a Freezer. Llego al salón de entrenamiento,abrió la puerta,y para su suerte su esposa estaba hay con su hijo. Tratando de hacer que camina bien.

¡Alweys!_ grito el rey,captando la atención de la reina.

¿qué pasa?¿y se fue Freezer?_ dijo mirando a su marido

Me tengo que levar a Vegeta _ dijo dando una orden en vez de preguntarle.

Para qué Freezer pidió verlo_ dijo directamente acercando se al niño que seguía practicando.

El niño al darse cuenta que se le acercaba. Pensaba que iba a seguir practicado con el. Asta que su madre se le interpuso alzándolo.

Para que quiere ver a mi hijo_dijo aferrándose al niño

No lo se,pero que lo conozca es inevitable el es,el heredero al trono. Ya e echo esperar mucho Alweys_dijo decidido a llevarse al niño en ese mentó.

La reina se resigno a darle al niño y dijo_lo ve y mándalo aquí con un guardia.

El rey asintió y se fue a donde estaba Freezer.

¿Porque tanta demora? Ya me estaba empezando a impacientar_ dijo Freezer

Perdón por la tardanza, hubo un inconveniente_ dijo el rey

El niño miraba con atención a Freezer y sus sirvientes. Pues para el eran personas que no conocía, y no le inspiraban confianza. El rey pone a su hijo en el piso y el niño se sienta,lo para y el niño se vuelve a sentar."Te la pasas todo el día tratan de ir a todos lados,justo ahora se te da por quedarte quieto mocoso traicionero" Pensaba el Rey.

Camina, corre o levita mocoso_ el rey se

El niño solo miro unos momentos a su padre y luego siguió mirando a Freezer con su típico ceño fruncido.

Ja ja ja, lo sabia solo estabas alardeando_ dijo zarbon

Ja ja ja, no que el niño ya estaba aprendiendo a levitar,ja ja ja_ se burlaba Dodoria

Hump. Por lo visto solo estabas alardeando, que decepción, por como lo describías parecía tan comprometedor_ dijo Freezer con fastidio.

El rey completamente avergonzado por su hijo no sabia que decir o hacer, así que decidió mandarlo con su madre. Llamo a uno de los guardias para que se lo llevara. Pero cuando el guardia quiso levantar al niño distraído del pisos, el niño se levanta y se corre a 2 metros del guardia que lo quiso agarrar. Freezer miro con atención cuando el niño se movió por reflejos. El rey se dio cuenta de que Freezer estaba atento a lo que hacía su hijo, así que se le ocurrió algo.

Vegeta, ¿donde esta tu madre?, llámala_ dijo el rey

Si quieres ver a tu esposa simplemente llámala por el rastreador. Como se nota que no son inteligentes._dijo Zarbon burlándose.

El niño miro para todos lados buscando un rastreador,pues sabia lo que era ya que ciertas cosas se las había enseñado su madre. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su padre tenia uno,así que tuvo una idea. Se acercó a su padre para que lo levente.

Así que si camina, hupm nada de otro mundo_dijo Dodoria

Freezer miraba atento al niño, pues se dio cuenta de que algo y se dio cuenta de lo que era. Pues el niño estaba mirando el rastreador de su padre. El niño tras darle señas a su padre logro que lo levantara, se empezó a mover de tal formar que el padre aflojo su agarre, se trepo asta su cuello y le quito el objeto que tenia en el oído, el rey en un intento fallido por quitarle el rastreador a su hijo, el niño se zafa del agarre y cae al piso. Empieza a a toquetear el aparato asta que de pura casualidad se logro comunicar. Logra escuchar la voz de su madre y dice:

Ma...made_ dijo el príncipe por el radar.

A, ¿qué haces tu con un rastreador?_dijo la reina un poco alarmada.

Made, ven_ dijo como ultimo el príncipe.

Esta bien, ¿dónde estas?_dijo la reina. Pero la comunicación ya la habían cortado. Entonces se izo la idea de que estaba en la sala del trono y se dirigió a ese lugar pensado que Freezer ya había ido.

Mientras tanto Freezer si se impresiono un poco por como el niño se las arreglo para comunicarse con su madre. Mientras que Dodoria y Zarbon solo se quedaban mirando al niño. Pero la concentración en el príncipe se termino cuando entro la reina al salón. El príncipe al darse cuenta de la presencia de su madre, fue hacia ella, caminando y levitando un poco. La reina al ver a su hijo ir así hacía ella se adelanto y lo levanto del piso.

Guau rey Vegeta no mentía este niño parece ser talentoso_dijo Freezer con seriedad. Y saco un maliciosa sonrisa_ Oye rey Vegeta, te propongo un trato con tu hijo.

¡¿QUÉ?! NUESTRO HIJO_ Gritaron confundidos y alarmados tanto el rey como la reina.

Si, el trato es el siguiente, me asegurare de que el príncipe sea bien entrenado, pero tendrá que irse conmigo._ dijo Freezer con malicia. Pues no tenían de otra que aceptar por sus bienes la oferta.

El rey se quedo estático ante lo que dijo Freezer, si aceptaba ponía en riesgo a su propio hijo pero se negaba ponía en riesgo a todo su planeta. La reina por otro lado solo se quedo mirando a su esposo quien debía responder a la propuesta, con una cara de calmada pero que en los ojos mostraba desesperación porque se lleven a su hijo.

¿Por cuanto tiempo se tendría que ir?¿ Y cuando?_dijo el rey resignado pues no podía arriesgar a todo su planeta.

La reina se impresiono por la respuesta de su marido, ¿iba a arriesgar así la vida de su hijo?

Um,veo que aun es muy joven para cuidarse,que tal los 2 años,no quiero a un bebé en mi nave. Y depende como trabaje. Si hace las cosas bien puede que venga de visita._dijo Freezer_¿Cerramos el trato?

El se podrá ir con un mentor de aquí que se haga cargo de el en todo momento. Y podrá venir de vez en cuando_ dijo el rey en modo de cerrar el trato

Freezer lo medito unos segundos asta que respondió_Esta bien veo que estas aprendiendo a negociar,impresionante para un mono. Entonces el trato ya esta cerrado_dijo Freezer burlándose del rey.

Si, lord Freezer, us..._dijo el rey hasta que se escucho otra voz que lo interrumpió.

¡NO, NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVE A MI HIJO!_grito la reina abrazando fuerte a su hijo.

Hump, a es usted reina, bueno ahora es algo inevitable cuando el niño cumpla 4 años me lo llevare y rey Vegeta ya acepto_dijo Freezer con indiferencia.

¿COMO PUEDES DAR A TU HIJO? _ le grito la reina su marido.

hump, creo que ya e perdido mucho tiempo aquí, pero al menos hice un bueno negocio, volveré en una semana para ver si tuvieron éxito en las conquistas_Dicho esto Freezer se retira del lugar dejando al rey y la reina discutiendo.

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y EXAGERÉ DEMACIÁDO CON VEGETA pero bueno ESO LO IZO UN POCO INTERESA SI LES GUSTO Dejen SUS COMENTARIOS Y ACEPTO CUALQUIER CRITICA RESPECTO A MI exageración pero bueno A MI ME GUSTO. nos vemos


	4. NO QUIERO QUE SE LO LLEVE

NO QUIERO QUE SE LO LLEVE

Ya era de noche,y casi todos dormían en el palacio. En una habitación hay una pareja, metida en una discusión que parecía que no iba a terminar en poco tiempo. Los gritos de una mujer en forma de regaño y desesperación y los gritos de un hombre que ya no sabia que decir y contestaba exasperado.

¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A REGALAR A TU HIJO? MEJOR DICHO ¡NUESTRO HIJO!_dijo desesperada por poder cambiar el trato.

YA TE LO DIJE,QUE MÁS PODÍA ME NIEGO TODO ESTE PLANETA SE VIENE ABAJO_ contesto el rey por vigésima sexta ves no sabia como decírselo a su esposa para que entienda.

DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PUDISTE DARLE JUSTAMENTE TU HIJO LE DISTE_dijo la reina con los ojos vidriosos.

¡NO,YO NO LE DI A MI HIJO Y YA CÁLLATE! SE IRA CON UN ESCOLTA DE NUESTRA ELECCIÓN Y VOLVERÁ DE VES EN CUANDO_ dijo el rey tratando de terminar la pelea.

Y A QUE ADIVINO. TE LO DIJO FREEZER VERDAD Y TU LE CREES A ESA QUIERO QUE SE LLEVE. EL ES MI HIJO,YO LO ESTOY EDUCANDO Y ENTRENANDO ASÍ QUE YO TAMBIÉN TENGO DERECHO A DECIDIR SOBRE ESE TEMA_ dijo largando unas lágrimas.

YA VES ESTE ES OTRO MOTIVO POR EL CUAL EL YA NO TIENE QUE ESTAR CONTIGO. COMO QUIERES QUE SEA UN GUERRERO FUERTE SI TU LE ENSEÑAS LO DE TUS ESTOY SEGURO TU FORMASTE UN VINCULO CON ESE MOCOSO Y..._ el rey no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

NO TE PERMITO DECIRLE MOCOSO A MI HIJO Y SI TU NO LO QUIERES YO ME LO LLEVARE DE ESTE LUGAR. NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE MIENTRAS MI HIJO ESTE BIEN Y EL SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL MEJOR GUERRERO. YA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE PASE A TI,PERO SI LO QUE LE PASE A MI HIJO_dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El rey la siguió y la acorralo en uno de los pasillos. La reina no sabia que hacer,ese hombre era capas de matarla y después enterarse de lo izo. Ella intentaba zafarse del agarre de su marido pero solo lograba que el agarre sea mas fuerte. Ella bajo la cabeza,no quería verle la cara, sentía mucha rabia y tristeza,sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Su marido se acerco lentamente a su oído y dijo:

Si se te ocurre llevarte a ese mosco te arrepentirás,no te acerques a el,a partir de mañana yo lo entrenare y sabrá lo que es entrenar de verdad_ dijo esto ultimo soltándola y yendo a su habitación, dejándola llorando.

La reina no sabia que hacer,así que izo caso humiso a lo que dijo su marido y se fue con su hijo. Entro a la habitación y el niño estaba completamente dormido se acercó a el y le dijo:

No dejare que te pase nada mi príncipe_ dijo sin despertarlo y se le quedo mirando por un rato asta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y NO LO HICE MUY LARGO PORQUE FUE UNA PELEA VERBAL EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO :)


	5. RECUERDO DE MI PRIMER MISIÓN

RECUERDO DE MI PRIMER MISIÓN

Ya se acercaba el cumpleaños número 4 del príncipe. La reina estaba feliz y a la ves triste, ya que le alegraba que su hijo cumpliera años pero no quería que Freezer se lo lleve. Cada ves que Freezer iba a su planeta,ella trataba de llevarse a su hijo lejos del palacio y en ocasiones se lo llevaba a conquistas de planetas. Y en cambio el rey, desde el trato que izo con Freezer empezó a ser más frío con todos en especial la reina y el príncipe. Pues ya sabia como iban a ser cuando su hijo se valla, pues ante su parecer hacía lo correcto pues protegía a su planeta y además los saiyajins no debían formar lasos de ningún tipo y cuando izo ese trato se dio cuenta de que se estaba encariñando con su hijo.

-NAVE DE FREZER-

Freezer estaba contemplando el espacio desde una gran ventana que había frente a el. Aparentemente estaba en sus pensamientos.

Lord Freezer ¿én que esta pensando?_pregunto Zarbon.

¿Recuerdas el trato que hice con el rey Vegeta hace unos años?_contesto Freezer.

¿El de entrenar al príncipe?_ dijo Zarbon

Ese mismo,según recuerdo,era para cuando cumpla 4 años. Y creo que esa fecha se acerca. Quiero que averigües cuanto falta y que mejor regalo que ser entrenado para el ejercito de gran Freezer_dijo con una sonrisa canica.

Como usted ordene_respondió Zarbon y salio del lugar a averiguar lo pedido.

Unos minutos después Zarbon regreso y dijo:

Aparentemente el cumpleaños del príncipe es en una semana.

Bueno parece voy a tener un mono en una semana. Y que mejor,que para traerlo el mismo día_dijo Feezer tomando un sorbo de vino.

-PLANETA VEGETA-

Así fue pasando la semana y la reina organizo un banquete por el cumpleaños de su hijo. Quería que su hijo se pasara bien antes de que Freezer se lo lleve. Faltaba un día para que el príncipe cumpliera 4 años. Y como siempre que el rey no estaba en el castillo ella fue a ver a su hijo.

Hola príncipe como te sientes,mañana ya cumples otro año_ dijo la reina sonriendo yendo a la cama del príncipe. El estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo hundido en sus pensamiento pues sabia que se tendría que ir con Freezer.

No entiendo porque te emociona que cumpla otro año, recuerda que me iré dentro de poco así que no te emociones_dijo el príncipe cortante,ya que estaba molesto debido a que se entero que se tenia que iría con la persona con la cual le habían educado para odiar.

La reina se sorprendió de la respuesta del príncipe. El niño se había vuelto frío asta con su madre, era un niño sorprendentemente fuerte y inteligente para su edad. La reina no quería que Freezer se lo llevara pero ya no podía hacer nada. Izo todo lo posible por convencer al rey,pero fue en vano. Se dio vuelta y vio detenidamente el cuarto de su hijo. Vio los guantes rotos del príncipe de la primer conquista que realizó y dijo:

¿Recuerdas tu primer conquista?_dijo captando la atención de su hijo.

El niño puso una sonrisa de lado al recordar esa misión y contesto: Como olvidarme fue hace un año,tu me llevaste para evitar que Freezer me viera, y que mi padre estaba furioso cuando volvimos.

Vas a tener muchas misiones como esa ahora._vio a los ojos a su hijo quería tenerlos grabados en su memoria ya que temía que su hijo muriera por culpa de Freezer . Y recordó aquella conquista.

-FLASH BACK-

La reina estaba con su hijo esperando que sus naves estén listas para irse. Y empieza a hablar con su hijo.

Esta emocionado príncipe_dijo mirando a su hijo que miraba las naves.

Si, y voy a elimina a todos los alieniquenas que encuente_dijo emocionado el príncipe.

Es alienígena y se dice encuentre_dijo la reina mirando a su hijo. Cuando le avisaron que las naves ya estaban listas y se fueron después de un rato llegaron a su destino.

¿Este es el planeta?_dijo el príncipe una vez que salieron de las naves.

Así es, no es muy grande así no tardaremos mucho_dijo la reina y emprendieron vuelo.

Luego de un rato el trabajo estaba casi todo echo. La reina estaba sumamente satisfecha con el trabajo que hacia su hijo. Solo les quedaba un pueblo y decidió que su hijo lo haga solo. El niño estaba muy feliz con lo que hacia, pues,el matar lo llevaba en la sangre. Cuando el trabajo estaba por terminar . Le quedaba verificar que no haya nadie en ese lugar así que se puso a caminar por el lugar ya que le llamaba la atención. Cuando estaba convencido de que no había nadie llamo a su madre por el rastreador para que ella viera el trabajo que había echo. De pronto sintió que algo lo tomaba del brazo.

Vamos, hay que escondernos ya no queda nadie en los pueblos_dijo una niña que lo había tomado del brazo.

Quien te crees tu para arrastrarme tonta_ dijo el príncipe sumamente ofendido.

Vamos, tal ves estén cerca y..._ la niña no pudo terminar la oración cuando vio a la madre del príncipe.

Pensé que ya habías terminado pero te queda una escorea. ¿ O qué lo tengo quehacer yo?_dijo la reina mirando a la niña.

¿Qué? Eres uno de ellos_ la niña estaba inmóvil no sabia que hacer.

No, yo dije que matar a todos los seres que encuentre_ dijo el príncipe y empezó a formar un bola de energía en el centro de su mano. Y se detuvo un momento para ver a la niña, veía el miedo en sus ojos, como temblaba por el miedo y no hacia otra cosa además de mirarlo a los ojos buscando piedad, la piedad que no iba a encontrar. Debía aceptar que en el fondo se empezaba a sentir mal por tener que matarla.  
¿Y,para cuando la vas a matar? Estoy empezando a dudar de que lo vallas a hacer_ dijo la reina con un tono firme.

El príncipe la quería dejar ir. Pero con lo que dijo su madre su orgullo se hirió y no lo iba a dudar más. Así que cerro sus ojos y la lanzo hacia la niña para después desintegrarla al contacto. Cuando abrió los ojos no había nada más que cenizas de la niña un poco de la tierra que se había quemado con el ataque.

Bien echo príncipe, ya estaba empezando a dudar de si lo arias_ dijo la reina orgullosa. Pero no tuvo respuesta el príncipe solo asintió y como el trabajo ya estaba terminado fueron por sus naves para irse a su planeta.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Recuerdo que había una niña, que pobre sita esperaba piedad. Y tu dudaste en matarla_dijo la reina haciendo que el príncipe se sentara de un salto. Pues,ella sabia que eso lastimaba el orgullo de su hijo.

Fue la primara vez que mate a alguien que me miraba a los ojos, pero me sentí muy bien después. Ahora ya no dudo, después de que matas a baria personas te sientes bien. Es como una droga que te quita la culpa y hace que cada vez lo disfrutes más_ dijo el príncipe como respuesta. Cuando de repente la reina se agarra fuerte del vientre soltando un pequeño quejido._ ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE MI PADRE TE IZO ALGO?!_ pues no seria la primera ves que lo hacia.

No es nada príncipe,el no me izo nada no pienses esas cosas_ dijo calmando a su hijo  
Esta bien, pero que ya debes irte. Ya van a ser la 3 y mi padre vendrá a buscarme para "entrenar"_ aunque el no lo admitiera,se empezaba a preocupar cuando veía a a su madre. Ya que era la única que lo trataba bien y había echo un laso con ella aunque lo ideal seria que no. En cambio con su padre no había nada de compatibilidad. Desde que tenia memoria su padre no lo quiso para nada más que entrenarlo y castigarlo cuando hacia mal. Ni siquiera se dignaba a decirle padre sino rey ya el no lo tomaba para nada más que eso, el rey y solo eso.

* * *

HOLA ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO PUES EL QUE LE SIGUE A EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE PUBLIQUE YA VA A SER CASI TODO EN EL EJERCITO DE FREEZER. :)


	6. OTRO HEREDERO?

Narra Vegeta.  
Sonó la alarma,hoy cumplo años, no se que pasara hoy, si me iré o me quedare. Me levanto de la cama y miro la hora,son la 8, el único día en el que puedo levantarme a esta hora. Me visto como siempre y salgo de mi cuarto. No veo a ningún guardia y eso es raro,siempre hay al menos uno pero hoy no hay nadie. Camino por los pasillos y tampoco hay nadie, esto ya me esta inquietando, no veo a nadie.  
Me voy hacia el comedor y tampoco hay nadie. Voy a la cocina,ni siquiera los cocineros están.  
Me dirijo a la sala del trono, hay debe estar el rey,el me dirá lo que pasa. Estoy a la vuelta de la sala y al fin veo a dos persona,pero no son de las que me cruzo seguido,ni siquiera seguido. Son eso dos lame botas de Freezer y parece que esperan a alguien. Lo más sensato seria irme por otro camino pero están muy cerca de la entrada de la sala del trono, de cualquier forma no los evito y decido ir directamente.

Mira quien esta aquí Dodoria_dejo Zarbon mirándome

he? valla que extraño que esta aquí aun_ dijo Dodoria mirando al niño  
qué? Que pasa aquí. porque no hay nadie_dijo un poco alterado  
Qué? No sabes que hoy te iras con Lord Freezer. Están buscando una niñera para ti._dijo Zarbon en tono de burla.  
Cómo que me iré hoy?_dijo angustiado  
Que pasa,acaso no te quieres irte con nosotros?_contesto Zarbon

De repente la puerta de la sala del trono se abre y sale la reina. Y ve a su hijo con una cara confundida, no sabia que hacer si decirle que se iría en una hora o dejarlo solo,cosa que no quería si estaba cerca de los soldados de Freezer y además tenia algo importante que decirle . Así que opto por explicarle.

Ven príncipe, tenemos que hablar_ dijo la reina caminando caminando por el pasillo seguida por su hijo.  
Porque me tengo que ir? Yo no quiero dejar te sola con mi padre_dijo vegeta mirando el piso.  
Primero vamos a comer algo. Debes tener hambre._en niño asintió y fueron en silencio. Esa mañana daba muchas vueltas la cabeza de la reina. Pero estaba segura que esa mañana nunca la olvidaría.

-Flash back-

NARRA LA REINA

OTRO HEREDERO?

Eran la 5 de la mañana y vi a mi esposo que se levantaba. Y a mi me daba vueltas la cabeza, pero preferí no decir nada y disimularlo, así que me levante. Me vestí y pensé en ir a buscar a mi hijo. Pero de repente alguien toca la puerta, y mi esposo abre.

Su majestad, Lord Freezer a venido y desea su presencia y la de la reina_ dijo el sirviente.  
Qué? Que hace hombre aquí tan temprano_dijo enojada la reina.

Tu silencio, y tu donde esta Lord Freezer_ dijo el rey.

Esta en el salón del trono._dijo firme el sirviente.

Esta bien retírate_ dijo el rey recibiendo una reverencia de parte del sirviente y este se retira.

Qué quera esa lagartija?_ dijo la reina en un estado serio.  
Sabes a lo que bino. Pero no despiertes al mocoso_dijo el rey

¡No!,¡ no se lo puede llevar aun!_dijo la reina levantándose desesperada

Ya sabias que este día llegaría y..._ el rey no termino su oración por un gemido de

dolor que dio su esposa agarrándose de una pared_ ¡¿qué te sucede?!_se había alarmado al ver así a su mujer.

No pasa nada me tengo que ir, y a ti Freezer te espera. Sera mejor no impacientarlo_ después de lo dicho por la reina no se dijo nada más.

Luego de eso pienso en ir a la enfermería pero antes hacer algunas paradas. Diciendo a los guardias que se fueran a otro lugar,los sirvientes que se tomaran el día y los cocineros que no volvieran asta la tarde. Hubo varias objeciones pero logre convencerlos. No quería que cuando mi hijo se despertara lo enviaran con su padre y Freezer. Decidí pasar por el cuarto de mi hijo. Entro y estaba durmiendo, me gusta verlo dormir se ve tan tranquilo cosa que no podía ver cuando estaba despierto. Me le quedo mirando unos minutos y luego me fui a la enfermería.

Mi señora que le sucede_ dijo amablemente una de las doctoras.  
Quería hacerme un análisis de sangre_dijo la reina  
Luego de unos minutos se obtuvieron los resultados.  
Mi señora le tengo una noticia y puede que sea buena o se mala._ dijo la doctora.  
Cual es?_ pregunto intrigada.  
Esta esperando otro hijo_le contesto la doctora.  
¡¿Que?! No puede ser. Bueno es verdad no se sabe si es bueno o malo. Gracias_ dijo la reina algo nerviosa y se retiro.

No sabia que hacer, por alguna extraña razón la mujeres morían el los partos. Y cuando tuve a mi hijo me dijeron que no era conveniente que me embarazara otra vez. No sabia como se lo diría a mi marido y mucho menos a mi hijo. Así que fui donde se suponía que mi esposo debería estar, pero se me había olvidados completamente de que estaba Freezer. Cuando llego a la puerta vi a los 2 lame botas de Freezer. Y recordé, pero eso no me iba a detener se lo iba a decir a mi esposo cuanto antes posible.  
O su majestad que hermosa luce _ dijo Zarbon mirando la bien formada figura de la mujer.  
solo lo ignoro y entro a la sala del trono.

O reina pensé que no vendría _ dijo Freezer irónico pues sabía que ella no quería ni escuchar su nombre.  
Buenos días Lord Freezer_dijo dando una reverencia_necesito hablar con mi esposo un momento es urgente.

Ahora no Alwais_ dijo enfadado.  
que acaso no le importa con quien voy a permitir que su hijo venga conmigo_ dijo Freezer.

Rey en verdad necesito decirle esto_ dijo con un poco más de impaciencia.  
Ahora no, y no vienes a terminar de discutir con esto vete_dijo el rey enfadado.  
Mejor me retiro_ izo una reverencia y salio del lugar.  
.FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN DE LA REINA.  
-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Llegaron a la cocina y como no había nadie la reina tuvo que cocinar.  
Madre porque no hay nadie?_ pregunto el príncipe.  
Es que les di el día libre, pero ni se te ocurra decirle a tu padre_ dijo la reina como si fuera una broma.  
Y porqué hiciste eso? ¿Y para que vino Freezer? pregunto poniéndose serio.  
Este..bueno tu ya sabes a discutir con tu padre sobre como trabajamos y esas cosas_dijo la reina algo nerviosa.  
Pero, nunca viene por la mañana_dijo el príncipe ya confundido.  
Bueno, pero esta aquí ¿no?_ dio por ganada la conversación.

Unos minutos después la reina termino de hacer el desayuno. No fue muy difícil ya había muchas cosas practicamente preparadas que parecían que iban a ser el desayuno,se fueron al comedor y empezaron a comer.

Te gusto mi príncipe_dijo la reina mirando a su hijo.

No recibió una respuesta,pues su hijo seguía comiendo como si hubiera estado en ayuno un mes. Así que lo tomo como un si. Y entonces pensó que bien su hijo terminara de comer,siria el momento indicado para decirle que ella esperaba otro hijo/a.  
Vegeta tengo que decirte algo importante_ capto la atención del niño_ bueno es que...

* * *

hola a todos dejo el capitulo asta haca para no hacerlo muy largo XD


End file.
